This continuation application seeks support for the seventh year of operation of the CORE of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC). Three program projects (Viral Oncology-CA 19264 funded through June 30, 1984; Cancer Biology-CA 19265 funded through June 30, 1984; and Clinical Cancer Research-CA 19266 funded through June 30, 1980) operate within the UCCRC. The funds sought herein will support: 1) the Viral Oncology Program Core Facilities; 2) Administrative Offices of the UCCRC, including Personnel and Fiscal Affairs; 3) the Core Chemotherapy Facility; 4) the Center for Clinical Evaluation and Registry; 5) the Cancer Biology Program Core Facilities; and 6) a High Resolution NMR Spectrometer facility. This grant also provides Developmental Funds for the support of the following research programs: NPD 311 "Hormone Receptors in Gynecologic Tumors" (Holt); NPD 312 "The Role of Hepatic Enzymes in the Regulation of the Cellular Release of Active Metabolites Derived from the Hepatic Bio-transformation of Cyclophosphamide" (Kotake); NPD 313 "Detection of Recently Stimulated Cells Using A Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorter" (Loken); NPD 314 "Study of In Vivo Reguirements and Intermediates for N4 DNA Replication" (Rothman-Denes); NPD 316 Control of Gene Expression in Drosophila" (McKenzie); NPD 317 "Autologous Stem Cell Reconstitution in Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia" (Richman); NPD 318 "Replication and Control of Yeast Ribosomal Genes" (Petes); NPD 319 "3D Pancreas Image Combinations" (Potel); NPD 230 "Regulator Function in Lymphoid Neoplasia" (Antel); NPD 321 "Selective Induction of Tumor Cell Variants Resistant to Immunosurveillance" (Schreiber).